krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7 - The Mysterious Above! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "The Mysterious Above!" (With a picture of Snooky Wookums on it we go to the beginning episode. The episode begins in the fun and peaceful place called the Great Valley where the Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Tippy, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Dinah, Dana and Tricia along with the seven super puppies; The Pup Star Patrol and The Supercat Fan Club who the playing the game of Tag while Snooky Wookums, Ignatius and Streaky watch them play) All Seven Super Puppies: (Laughing and barking and running while trying to see who's gonna get tagged) Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: (Does the same) Chomper: (Sniffs something and saw Tippy hiding behind the bush) Oh I got you now, Tippy. (Runs over there and tags Tippy) Tag!! Tippy: (Giggles) Tippy's it! (Runs to go tag somebody else like Spike who was it) Tag! Spike is it! Spike: (Laughs) Snooky Wookums: Watch them all play. Young Dinosaurs and young puppies playing together peacefully. Ignatius: They don't know who they are dealing with here. I am the king of this here Valley. Streaky: Hmm... Isn't ten times enough for playing the game of tag? Snooky Wookums: No. But my puppies the dog stars can never play by running around in circles like the dinosaurs use to do. Just look at them, they think play time is already just beginning. All Seven Super Puppies: (Laughing and running around in circles chasing each other by barking) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Tippy, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Dinah, Dana and Tricia: (Laughing childishly as Mr. Thicknose came by) Mr. Thicknose: My are you kids are having so much fun today this morning. Ruby: Thanks. The Puppies are playing like we use to do. Chomper: Isn't it great having puppies for friends? Topsy: No. (Came by) I don't want them near my tree sweets. Perhaps they should play somewhere else. And that goes for you children too. Ducky: Oops. Sorry, Topsy. Cera: (Growls) Never mention my dad's name, Ducky! Ducky: So So Sorry, Cera. Petrie: We go now. Spike: Eh heh heh. Tippy: Tippy understand. Spike and Tippy play somewhere else with friends. Littlefoot: Come on, Guys. There's room here at the other side of the Valley we could play in. It's right toward the edge of the big water. Snooky Wookums: Big water? Oh no! Streaky: What are we waiting for? Let's go. (They except for Topsy and Mr. Thicknose go near big water and when they got there, they saw a cave toward where the hole is and where the vines are) Ducky: This must be where Spike fell in last time Littlefoot, Petrie and I saw. Yup, yup, yup. Ali: Is he okay? Shorty: Maybe he got stuck down there for a very long time. Rhett: Ha. Maybe you have played rescue to go save him from whatever they are down there. Spike: Hmmm.... Ducky: I believe Spike mentioned the words your looking for are squirrels with tusk. Cera: They were Squirrels down there? Petrie: Me no see them. Tricia: Squirrel!! Dinah: Dinah, Dana... Dana: Wanna see. (Tricia, Dinah and Dana wanted to see the edge of what down here by getting a closer look) Snooky Wookums: Yikes! They're gonna fall if you don't stop those young triceratops from falling off the edge! Cera: (Grabs Tricia, Dinah and Dana from the edge) Look here you three...! (Suddenly the ground started to crack near the rocks and the vines) Ruby: That's not good. Tippy: Uh-oh. (Then the floor started to break as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Tippy, Tricia, Dinah and Dana started to fall into the mysterious cave by screaming) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Tippy, Tricia, Dinah and Dana: (Screaming and falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Puppy Krypto: Oh no! Littlefoot! Puppy Brainy Barker: Ruby! Puppy Hot Dog: Cera! Puppy Bull Dog: Petrie! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Ducky! Puppy Tusky Husky: Chomper! Puppy Tail Terrier: Spike! Puppy Krypto: Guys! I think they are been falling into their trap! We better get help by someone who was a member of the Dog Star Patrol. But who? Puppy Brainy Barker: I know a someone who can help. Paw Pooch! We're gonna need some extra help of paws on deck. (Scene fades to black. Fade back as we cut to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, Dinah, Dana and Tippy falling on top of each other by pile as they are in the cavern which is the opening) Shorty: Get off me! Ali: Well get off of our body. Rhett: Fall in together. Not my play. (So Tricia, Dinah, Dana and Tippy got off first) Tippy: Tippy sorry. Tippy didn't squish you all did we? Ducky: No. But we're glad we're not hurt ed. (Suddenly, they heard whispering sounds) Cera: What's that sound? Spike: Ahh! Ruby: Could it be Red Claw's sharpteeth army? Chomper: I hope not. Littlefoot: Hello? Anybody down here? Ducky: Ahem. (Loud Noise) HA-OOH-GAH!!! (Echoes as some furry little came out from hiding. It was Milo, Plower and Lydia aka the horned gophers) Lydia: Ow! What's with all the shouting of an echo? Plower: Could it be? Milo: They have returned. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby: Huh? Spike: Eh heh heh heh! Milo: Greetings, Dinosaurs from the mysterious above. Ruby: Mysterious... Above? Ducky: Fuzzy things don't scare me. You're kinda cute. Yes, yes, yes. Chomper: Where are we? Lydia: You're in the cavern which we ceratogaulus use to live in. Cera: Then... who are you? Plower: We're the horned Gophers. I am Plower. Milo: I'm Milo. Lydia: And I'm Lydia. And I see you have brought back the big wise one next to you. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Looked at Spike) Petrie: You mean, Spike? Cera: He's the Big Wise One? Spike: Huh? Dinah: Wise one wise one! Dana: Spikey wikey! Tricia: Spike! Plower: You always knew you would return to us and brought along your friends, big wise one. Spike: (Smiles. Now we cut back to The Pup Star Patrol, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Ignatius and Streaky now along with Paw Pooch who is now in the Great Valley to get help with) Puppy Krypto: And then this big hole swallow them both alive. Puppy Brainy Barker: All the way down to the cavern where no one can get them out of here. Paw Pooch: It's the good thing you called me here, Puppies. You just leave this to me! I've got extra pair of paws all eight of em to get them all out. So who are we saving? Puppy Hot Dog: You'll never believe what we just met before we're gone on the mission with Nanny Wookums. We've met… Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. Paw Pooch: Who are they? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: They are… (Inflates like a big round ball) GIANT DINOSAURS! Puppy Brainy Barker: Uh… Exactly! Thanks, Puppy Mammoth Mutt. Paw Pooch: Dinosaurs? Oh no no no no no no! You should never play with those kind of things! They're dangerous to you puppies and kittens. Besides... You might get scared. Puppy Krypto: It's cool, Paw Pooch. They're friendly. Just like the one we met back at the other prehistoric world. Puppy Tusky Husky: That's why we have got to save them all now. Puppy Tail Terrier: Paw Pooch! Could you tell the grownup dinosaurs to meet us all here, please? Puppy Bull Dog: We promise we return you a favor. Paw Pooch: I'm not so sure about this. But okay! I'll try. (Hops away with eight legs) Snooky Wookums: Come on, puppies. You too, Kittens. We gotta save them dinosaur kids. (And so they all went back to where the big hole in the caverns) Paw Pooch: Yup. That's the big hole in there alright. Snooky Wookums: Do you think you can reach them with your paws? Paw Pooch: I'll try. (Tries to reach by stretching out his paws but his legs aren't that long enough) Puppy Brainy Barker: Your paws are not long enough to reach the Prehistoric Pals, Paw Pooch. Puppy Hot Dog: We're gonna need some extra help on this one. (Now we cut back inside the caverns as Milo, Plower and Lydia gives Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby some food to eat like these tree stars) Chomper: So... you were saying that this is your home on the underground caverns? Plower: Yes. We've been down waiting for this Big Wise One vanquishing the great hideous beast. Milo: All the way up to the mysterious above which you are now. Lydia: We wrote this in the song for you. Spike: Huh? Song: "Above the Mysterious Above" Milo : Above the Mysterious Above Plower : Oh, please. Lydia : This strange wide-world we've never been too Milo : Legend says our dreams will come true with the Big Wise One Above the Mysterious Above where our visitor has come from Plower : Do you really think I'm so dumb to think that he's the one? Milo : He's kindly smile '' he's giant size '''Lydia' : The Big Wise One is here Milo : Just look into he's thoughtful eyes Lydia : Your doubts will disappear Milo & Lydia simultaneously : Above/Above the Mysterious Above '' The Mysterious Above '''Milo' : How we've looked forward to this day Both : O, Big Wise One, show us the way '' so we may share your love '''Milo' : From the Mysterious Above Lydia : Above Both : The Mysterious Above ends Spike: (Claps his hooves) Cera: Big Wise One? Bah! I'll believe it when I see it. Littlefoot: Cera, It'll be one day once we stay down here we these little guys. Ducky: These tickly fuzzies are so cute. Yes yes yes. Petrie: Look! There's even more of them. (All the horned gophers came out of their hiding spots) Ruby: Oooh! Look at them! Chomper: Tickly fuzzies everywhere! Spike: Ehhh! Tippy: Tippy like you little guys. Tricia: (Giggles) Dinah: Dinah, Dana... Dana: Play horn gopher. Plower: It's all right everyone. These dinosaurs are our friends with the big wise one. Come on out and meet them all. All Horned Gophers: Ooooooh. Cera: Oh brother. Something tells me this is gonna be a long day staying down here. (We cut back to The Pup Star Patrol, Snooky Wookums and Paw Pooch along with the Spiketail Leader, Tippy's father, Tippy's mother, Topsy and Mr. Thicknose) Spiketail Leader: Whaaat!?!?! Tippy's Mother: My Tippy got buried in the caverns? Puppy Krypto: Yes. And we're gonna need extra hands and some dinosaurs help for this. Topsy: I knew this was too good to be true. Our children need help. Cera needs help. And it's important that she would watch over the twins. Mr. Thicknose: And Tricia. Topsy: Her too. Puppy Brainy Barker: Let's do it to it. Paw Pooch, we need your extra paws to make long vines from these broken parts. Then we'll pull them all out. Any questions? Snooky Wookums: Excuse me. Who's the nanny here? Puppy Brainy Barker: Good. Paw Pooch: I always wondered what to do by tying all the knots from the vine to vine may come in handy for me. (Do so as he got to work by all the vines by knot with his two paws) Spiketail Leader: This is going to take a while. I'd say... We call in the other Spiketails! Topsy: No. I'd say we use strength to get them all out! Mr. Thicknose: But those ideas won't do them any good. You've got to think before you come up with a plan. Tippy's Father: We call in the Spiketails! Topsy: We gotta use strength! Mr. Thicknose: You've got to think! Tippy's Father: Spiketails! Topsy: Strength! Mr. Thicknose: Think! Tippy's Father: Spiketails! Topsy: Strength! Mr. Thicknose: Think! (When he, Topsy, Tippy's Father and Spiketail Leader argue with their good ideas, Tippy's Mother walked toward The Pup Star Patrol, Snooky Wookums and Paw Pooch) Tippy's Mother: Pups, are you sure you can save my son from underneath the cavern? I'm afraid Topsy and the others might be arguing like children. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We're positive, Tippy's Mom! Puppy Bull Dog: We save lots of animals back in our world mate. Puppy Hot Dog: As long as these four grownup dinosaurs don't argue and get boiling mad like I use to do. Puppy Tail Terrier: Yeah. I just hope that Littlefoot and the others are okay down there. Puppy Tusky Husky: I think I'm starting to get worried about them. Puppy Brainy Barker: Don't worry, Puppy Tusky Husky. We'll get them all out soon. Puppy Krypto: I don't think these patients are going to get me saving those dinosaur kids in a puppy second. (Cut back to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Tippy, Shorty, Rhett, Ali, Dinah, Dana and Tricia in the caverns as all the horned gophers gave them all their food for them to eat) Horned Gopher #1: We would like to offer you our food we brought from our place for you to like. Hope you'll enjoy em as much as we do. Chomper: (Eats the stinging buzzers from the hive) Shorty: Eh... thanks. I'll stick with this. Tippy: Oh boy. (Eats the tree stars real fast) Spike: (Burps) Cera: What can I say. These things are not half bad. Plower: Now that all of you are down here at our place, It's time to vanquish the real live fast biters heading this way to the place which is your home The Great Valley from the mysterious above! Lydia: They're the most dangerous dinosaurs of all of mysterious beyond the other place of all scary places. Milo: And they're the most hated creatures ever in the mysterious above. Chomper: Fast Biters? You mean other sharptooth down here? Rhett: I'll handle them. I'd deal with sharpteeth when I made up stories about em. But now this is real. Ducky: But... Fast Biters are big and we're really little. We can take them at this size. No no no. Cera: I can handle them. Petrie: Petrie no like Fast Biters living down here. Spike: Eh? Littlefoot: If only the Super Puppies were here to stop these sharpteeth instead of us. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to The Pup Star Patrol, Streaky, Ignatius, Paw Pooch, Snooky Wookums and Tippy's Mother as Paw Pooch finally finished the vines which are really very long) Paw Pooch: There! I think it's finished. I tied every single vines from a vine to another vine. Thanks to my extra sort of paws. Puppy Brainy Barker: Are you sure it can reach them? Paw Pooch: I'm sure. Puppy Krypto: And not a moment too soon I hope. Those other grownup dinosaurs are thinking about how to get their children out. Puppy Hot Dog: I hate it when they don't listen. Spiketail Leader: You two idiots! Those are not good ideas of how to get the children out of the caverns. There's only one idea for me in this here valley. And we're gonna do it my way! Topsy and Mr. Thicknose: No! Song: "My Way!" Topsy : We'll get them out my way '' My way We'll do it my way!!! '''Mr. Thicknose' : Spoken:uh, no! Sung:My way '' My way We'll do it my way There can be no doubt that I can get the kids out My way! My way. '''Topsy' : If you'd listen to me '' they'd already be free My way!!! My way!!! '''Mr. Thicknose' : You can't expect me to believe '' that your idea could really succeed My way!!! '''Topsy' : My way!!! Mr. Thicknose : We'll do it my way Topsy : I say '' My way!!! '''Mr. Thicknose' : No, my way!!! Both : We'll do it my way '' My, my way!!!!!!! ''Spiketail Leader: My way!!!!!! And that's final! (Song ends) Puppy Tusky Husky: Oh brother! Puppy Tail Terrier: Oh great! Puppy Bull Dog: Even the grownup dinosaurs are singing. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: They can't be all great singers you know. Puppy Krypto: Come on, let's focus. Paw Pooch if you may? Paw Pooch: Right. (He lowers the very long vine all the way down the cavern) Puppy Brainy Barker: Won't be long now. Once we reach Littlefoot and the others they'll be safe and sound. Puppy Hot Dog: And make Topsy here stop arguing with Mr. Thicknose and the Spiketail Leader. (Cut back down to the cavern as the Horned Gophers heard Fast Biters coming this way) Plower: Hear that? Fast Biters are coming! We better run and hide quick! Milo: It's a good thing you are all here to save us all from sharpteeth. Lydia: It's up to you now! Good luck! We'll be hiding in the caves before you know it! (All the Horned Gophers hided before the Three Fast Biters showed up and their colored bodies are red and not friendly) Fast Biters: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby, Tippy, Shorty, Ali, Tippy, Tricia, Dinah and Dana: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs and hided inside the rocks with their tails sticking out acting very scared) Rhett: Leave them to me! (Runs over to the red Fast Biters) Hey you, Fast Biters! Leave them alone! No food for you! (Whacks them fast biters with his tail then bashed them with his head then does the same things over and over and over again) Fast Biters: Owww. Rhett: Now... Get! Fast Biters: ROARS! Rhett: Get before I give you another beating. (All Red Fast Biters ran away out of the caves) Horned Gopher #2: You... You did it! (Then the Horned Gophers got out of there hiding place) Horned Gopher #3: You saved us from the red fast biters! Spike: Eh heh heh heh heh! Milo: Oh big wise one. Thanks for sending out a longneck to protect us. Lydia: Yes thank you very much. Spike: (Smiles) Bur-bah! Tippy: Fast biters gone! Cera: Rhett does all the work getting rid of sharpteeth. Chomper: Maybe he didn't make up all those stories after all. Ruby: He did saved us after all. Littlefoot: Whew. (Soon he and the other prehistoric pals came out of their hiding place) Plower: And because you have saved us all from the Fast Biters. You can have all the food that we brought for you under this cavern which we call home. Chomper: Uh no thanks. I just remembered. I'm on a Strict Horned Gopher food free diet. Ducky: Thanks for all the food you just gave to us. But we wish we wanted to go back all the way back up to where we belong. The Great Valley. Petrie: Petrie want to go home too. Me miss mommy. Milo: There's a vine here to get you all back home safe right behind you. Littlefoot: Oh. Thanks. We think. Tippy: Tippy miss Horned Gophers. Ali: Goodbye our friends. (And so, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Tricia, Dinah, Dana and Tippy headed all the way back up out of the caverns by climbing up the very long vines and as all the Horned Gophers say goodbye, They've seen The Pup Star Patrol, Paw Pooch, Snooky Wookums, Streaky and Ignatius who had rescue them themselves together) Puppy Brainy Barker: You all made it! Ducky: We sure did. Yup yup yup! Cera: Is that all? A vine that will save us from those tickly fuzzy creatures? Littlefoot: Now, Cera. It's important once you say thank you for rescuing us. Cera: Oh okay. Thank you for rescuing us. Puppy Krypto: No prob, Pals. That's what seven super puppies do. Ignatius: Hey! Let us not forget who'd helped out here. Streaky: Too bad, Topsy, Mr. Thicknose and the Spiketail Leader didn't come up with the plan to save you dinosaur kids. Petrie: That's okay. We met up some new friends down here. Ducky: Yes. Even Spike has remembered them from the start. Spike: Uh-huh! Puppy Brainy Barker: Let's go back to the valley so that we can play some more. (And so The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius, Snooky Wookums, Streaky, Paw Pooch and the Prehistoric Pals headed back to the valley while Tippy's mother, Tippy's father, Spiketail Leader, Topsy and Mr. Thicknose saw them that they saved their children themselves) Tippy's Mother: Is that my Tippy? Whew. He's safe. Tippy's Father: There you see. They'd come up with a plan all along. Spiketail Leader: All because of you two started arguing with me and the spiketails. Mr. Thicknose: No. Topsy here started arguing with me. Topsy: No Thicknose here started arguing with me. Spiketail Leader: No he didn't. Topsy: Yes he did. Mr. Thicknose: I didn't!! Topsy: Did! Mr. Thicknose: Didn't!! Spiketail Leader: None of this would have happen if Tippy falls in with the rest of the kids in the first place. Topsy: Oh yeah!?! Mr. Thicknose: Yeah!! Spiketail Leader: Yeah!!! Tippy's Mother: Oh brother. (The camera zooms out of all the other characters as we end this episode by fading to black) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!''''Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts